Owan Kenobi
Obi-Wan Kenobi, was a legendary Jedi Master who played a significant role in the fate of the galaxy during the waning days of the Galactic Republic. He was personally responsible for the death General Grievous, and trained Anakin and Luke Skywalker in the ways of the Force. Kenobi had a long and tumultuous career that helped shape the fate of an entire galaxy. Biography Early life Obi-Wan Kenobi was born in 57 BBY, the first son of a moderately wealthy family, and was taken to Coruscant to begin his Jedi training shortly thereafter. His homeworld was Stewjon, from which Kenobi had vague, pleasant memories of playing with his brother, Owen, in a green, grassy area. It is recorded that Kenobi might have occasionally visited Owen and the rest of the Kenobi family. Youngling As a youngling, Kenobi trained under Grand Master Yoda alongside other Jedi hopefuls of his age; later he would be placed into a clan under the tutelage of Master Docent Vant. Bant Eerin, Garen Muln and Quinlan Vos became Kenobi's friends, and he eventually fell in love with fellow Padawan, Siri Tachi. Others would become rivals, and even enemies, such as Bruck Chun and Aalto. His lightsaber instructors included Anoon Bondara and Cin Drallig. As a youngling, Kenobi had been fascinated by machines, building models of ships and even dreaming of becoming a pilot. Ironically, as he grew older, Kenobi came to despise flying. His ability to repair machinery and reprogram computers would serve him well in the future, but because of his ability to learn quickly, Kenobi became arrogant and was often impatient. Under the careful guidance of Master Yoda, however, Kenobi became more humble and reserved. Becoming Qui-Gon's apprentice Despite the speed of his growth as a Jedi, by the time Kenobi reached the age of twelve, it seemed that his chances of becoming a Jedi Knight had all passed him by; Younglings who weren't selected to be Padawans by the age of 13 would be shifted into one of the divisions of the Jedi Service Corps. One day, Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn visited the Jedi Temple to watch the matches. Kenobi dueled one of his competitors, Bruck Chun, to draw the attention of the maverick Jedi Knight. Kenobi fought valiantly to the point of exhaustion. The final offensive against Chun was carried out so fiercely that Jinn thought Kenobi too dangerous and declined training the boy. Kenobi was sent to the mining colony of Bandomeer to work as a ploughman for the AgriCorps. Strangely enough, Jinn happened to be sent on a mission to the same place. The youngling and the Jedi Knight had to work together if they wanted to survive the mission, which was a trap set for Jinn by his former Padawan, Xanatos. Kenobi showed Jinn that he was worthy to be taken as a Padawan learner en route, when they were attacked by members of Xanatos' criminal organization, the Offworld Corporation. After putting an end to the tense situation, the two arrived on Bandomeer, where Jinn received a letter signed by Xanatos. It turned out that Bandomeer was not in need of Jedi assistance; it had all been organized by Xanatos, who was revealed to be the leader of Offworld, a company whose ruthless business practices and mining operations terrorized all of the citizens on the planet. Jinn sent Kenobi off to his AgriCorps duties while he planned to meet with Xanatos, not as old adversaries, but as ambassadors, working to find an agreement between Offworld and Bandomeer. Xanatos, however, planned all along to sabotage their meeting and kill Jinn. With the help of Kenobi, Jinn once more attempted to end Xanatos' acts of terror. Jinn dueled with his former apprentice, and though they ended Offworld's business on Bandomeer, Xanatos was able to escape. During their altercation with Xanatos, Jinn discovered Kenobi's true potential, and took him as his new Padawan learner. Their relationship got off to a bad start, as the pair's personalities were constantly at odds; Jinn was headstrong, while Kenobi was more practical. As time went on, however, their opposing natures blended them into an effective duo. During his time with Jinn, Kenobi temporarily left the Jedi Order. Caught up in the civil war on Melida/Daan, Kenobi elected to stay and help the children, otherwise known as the Young, who were fighting against their tradition-obsessed elders. The planet's residents had been fighting a pointless war for generations, and had actually forgotten what had started the feud. Kenobi befriended a boy within the Young called Nield, and possibly developed an attraction for another of the Young named Cerasi. Soon after Kenobi's decision to stay, Cerasi was mortally wounded and died in Kenobi's arms. For a time, Kenobi remained on the planet to continue helping the war effort, but soon enough felt that his place was with the Jedi and was taken back by Jinn, though it took a long time for them to fully trust each other again. Jinn and Kenobi eventually caught up with Xanatos when the Dark Jedi was planning an attack on Master Yoda. Fortunately the two were able to find and engage him before his plans went into effect. It would be while foiling Xanatos that Kenobi was forced to fight his long time rival, Bruck Chun. Chun had kidnapped Kenobi's friend Bant Eerin while working with Xanatos, and Kenobi engaged the misguided youth in a lightsaber duel. Kenobi won the duel when Chun fell off a ledge and died, though he would carry the guilt for many years. After he escaped, Xanatos returned to his homeworld of Telos. Kenobi and Jinn went after him. On Telos, however, they were not very welcomed. They were astonished to find out that Xanatos wielded significant financial and political power there. He was considered a hero to his people. What the people of the planet did not know is that while Xanatos and the government had been distracting them with a form of gambling called Katharsis, Offworld had been pillaging the planet's resources. Not a nice thing considering the importance of the people's place in their environment. The two Jedi were also framed and wanted for a crime they did not commit. Xanatos captured them, but the two Jedi managed to escape. Xanatos committed suicide by diving into a pool of acid after Jinn stopped his plans. It was during this time that Kenobi spoke to Siri Tachi again, whom he had met during lightsaber training at the Temple. They started off on rocky terms, as she was angry at him for leaving the Order, but would later forge a friendship that would last the rest of their lives, and even develop into a romantic relationship.